By touch alone
by Madam Callisto
Summary: If Irisviel is going to lose her sense of touch she might as well take full advantage of it for one last night, right?


_A/N: Just some fluffy porn without plot._

* * *

Saber pulls the silk scarf tight against the back of Irisviel's head. "How does it feel?"

Irisviel laughs softly. "You don't have to keep asking, Saber. I told you I'd speak up if anything didn't feel right." She places a hand where the scarf sits over her eyes. "Don't worry, it's just fine."

She hears Saber sigh. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm too delicate with you but I haven't done anything like this in some time. But yes, please do speak up if I do anything that disagrees with you."

"I promise."

"Good. Then please lay back."

Irisviel gropes the bed behind her and pulls herself so that she can lay her head on her pile of pillows. The blankets beneath her are cool from a faint winter chill and she shivers. There is a faint dip in the bed from where Saber kneels and she feels it shift as the knight moves to sit by her feet.

As much as she's anticipating this, there's a lingering doubt in the back of her mind. She was the one to ask this of Saber, and though she'd seemed more than willing, eager even, there is a part of Irisviel that wonders what she could have possibly done to earn the Servant's loyalty. If perhaps Saber feels _compelled_ to do this.

She's startled out of her thoughts when the first touch comes in the form of a Saber brushing the cold tips of her fingers over her one of her ankles.

"I'm sorry, are my hands cold?"

"Just a little."

"Hold on."

She listens as Saber breathes into her hands and then rubs them together. When she places a hand on her ankle again it feels warmer. "Thank you Saber, that's much better."

Saber hums and drags the tips of her fingers along the curves of Irisviel's ankles, swirling them over the raises and dips of the bones. Irisviel bites the inside of her cheeks but she can't quite hold back a faint giggle at the ticklish sensation. Saber is moving slowly but it doesn't feel like hesitation to her.

From there Saber's weight shift over, bracing herself over her legs. She's light with her touch when she grips Irisviel's gown, tugging gently at it so it sits bunched up just above her knees, disappointingly lower than she would have preferred Saber leave them.

"You weren't joking about being delicate, were you?"

"Not at all." Saber says, and her breath ghosts warmly over the skin of her thighs. She doesn't touch her with her lips just yet but Irisviel can feel Saber's soft hair brushing against her skin.

Her fingers aren't far behind her lips but they take their time inching up her calves. She sketches invisible lines across her skin, swirls and indiscernible patterns that Irisviel can see in her mind. Saber's fingers are smaller than Kiritusugu's, which is to be expected. They're softer too, with the firm edges of callouses in different places, welding a sword isn't really like holding a gun after all. With nothing to look at, Irisviel finds herself studying the finer details of Saber's hands as they gently smooth their way along the backs of her thighs.

Irisviel reaches forward until she finds Saber's head and pulls at her hair tie. Her hair slips free obediently and falls in a soft curtain over Irisviel skin. She imagines that she can see Saber smiling her good-natured smile at her.

Saber leans down to place a kiss besides her knee. Her lips part and her tongue slips free to worry over the skin. She pulls back and blow gently on the wetted skin and Irisviel shivers. The blindfold was a good idea, she decides.

Her world narrows as Saber begins to move again, kissing a trail up her thighs, pushing her dress out of the way to get at more of her skin. Her lips are amazingly softly against her but curiously free of the scratch of stubble that Irisviel is so used to feeling. She's warm though, unnaturally so, every touch of the Servant's skin leaves her own tingling with warmth.

Irisviel's breath hitches when Saber's lips reach the top of her thighs but she only shifts up on the bed, landing kisses on her naval instead.

"I didn't...take you for a tease." She says, a bit more breathlessly than she intended.

"You really are completely healed..." Saber mumbles, her fingers circling the place where she'd been so recently been almost gutted fighting Kotomine, skimming the spot gently with her nails. "That's amazing." Irisviel wonders if Saber heard her at all. There is a strange heavy tone to Saber's voice that she finds she likes.

"Hold still." Saber grabs hold of her and tugs her down so she's almost on top of Saber's own folded thighs, the clothing rough beneath her bared skin. Saber reaches over to grasp her gown and pull it up over her head.

Irisviel has never been particularly shy about her body, but laying blindfolded in nothing but her underwear across her fully dressed partner lap is sending pleasant little shivers down her spine. She wishes she could see Saber's face, know where her eyes are and what she's feeling. She has a strange desire to cover herself up.

"I wish you could see how lovely you are like this." Saber says. Irisviel feels a blush rise to her cheeks. As if her knights words were more embarrassing than being almost naked on her.

Irisviel takes a breath and then tries to relax her body. Saber waits patiently, stroking her sides until the tension leaves her then, with an arm around her waist, pulls Irisviel flush against her. She feels Saber's breath hot against her skin only a second before the other woman's tongue is at her again, kissing and licking at her collarbones.

Irisviel makes her first real sound when she feels Saber's lips on her nipples.

Saber smiles against her skin at that, her lips turning slightly upward, then it's her tongue again, licking until her nipples are hard nubs. Irisviel hands tighten in the sheets. She leans desperately into the touch, trying to feel more of Saber but Saber presses her back down against the mattress with a firm hand and shifts again so that she's back between Irisviel's thighs. She shifts away and Irisviel feels the loss but from the rustling sounds it is only to start undressing.

"Nevermind, the blindfold was a bad idea." Irisviel says lightly, but she doesn't try to touch it just yet. Instead she reaches out and her fingers brush against Saber's hip. The softness of her skin feels unfamiliar, but not unpleasant beneath her hands, natural really. She's slender too, in a way that belays her strength. Lightly muscular, but more feminine than she would have thought. Irisviel moves upwards, around the slighter woman's hips to where she can feel Saber's dress shirt still on, unbuttoned but still on. It bothers her just a little that Saber is still partially dressed and she trys to subtly get the shirt off but Saber catches her hand.

She squeezes her fingers fondly. "The blindfold was your idea if I recall."

Irisviel drops her hand but makes a mental note to find out what her partner's body looks like in the light. For now, Saber is right, the blindfold had been part of the deal as well. She'd told Saber that she wanted nothing to distract from her sense of touch and clearly Saber has taken her words to heart and means to continue teasing her. She hadn't specified why but Saber had been willing to oblige the request, dutiful as ever. There was no big secret to it in the end. If Irisviel was going to be unable to feel soon then there was no reason she couldn't well enjoy the sensation while she still had it.

"I know but I still want to see you," she says truthfully. Saber lands a soft kiss on the junction of her hips and Irisviel laughs. "Are you trying to distract me?"

Saber pulls her underwear away. "I am instead, milady." And without another word she sinks down to bury herself between her legs.

"Oh!" Irisviel jumps at the feeling of Saber's tongue. She immediately feels childish for her outburst but Saber doesn't seem to mind. Instead she draws Irisviel's body closer to her with a hand on the back of her thigh and makes a soft pleased sound before she returns her tongue to Irisviel's wet folds.

Irisviel doesn't know why it was that the knights skill surprised her, but it did. She is as confident in this area as she has ever been on the battlefield. And any modesty that she might ordinarily show has clearly been abandoned at this time as Saber moans unabashed against her flesh. The feeling leaves Irisviel shivering helplessly as the tingling spreads through her spine like a fire.

Saber doesn't hesitate to stroke her with her tongue, gently but relentlessly until Irisviel feels her toes curl. Blinded as she was, the sensation of Saber between her legs, her warm tongue at her slit and her hands stroking her thighs was all that she knew. Her skin was hot, a sheen of sweat on it now, and she could hear herself gasp whenever she felt a flick of Saber's tongue on her clit.

"Oh-_god_." She says breathlessly. Saber hums in response and Irisviel throws back her head with a moan as the vibration turns the faint tingle of pleasure into tremors of electricity through her body. "Ahh-Saber!" She gasps.

"I've got you."

Irisviel reaches down to tangle her fingers through Saber's hair, to push the other woman gently against herself in hopes of satisfying the dull arch that's leaving her legs near boneless where they lay atop Saber's shoulders. She doesn't mean to but Irisviel is sure she's squeezing the other woman a little.

"I've got you." She says again. And her breath is warm and tingles against the slickness between her legs. Two slender fingers come up to press gently against the place just below Saber's lips, and Irisviel moves deeper into the touch, panting as Saber begins to thrust shallowly into her. Irisviel moans loudly and arches off the bed, not quite able to stop herself from surging into Saber's mouth and fingers. In response Saber curls her fingers and spots of color fill Irisviel's darkened vision.

Irisviel blindly tightens her fingers in Saber's hair, only distantly worrying if perhaps she's pulling a bit too tightly as she urges the woman on. _This is the last time I'll ever feel something like this,_ she thinks.

Her climax comes over her like a wave and Saber holds her tightly through it. She lays bonelessly for a while after that, letting herself catch her breath. Over the sated buzz in her head she can feel Saber's face pressed to her thigh. She whispers something faintly against her skin and then her body stills, trembling for a moment before Saber finally relaxes onto her, laying against her and panting quietly.

Irisviel is still trying to catch her breath before she realizes that Saber had spoken to her. "What was that you said earlier?"

Saber lifts her head slowly. "Oh, that was..." Irisviel is pretty sure she can hear the blush in her voice. "I-well." Saber clears her throat. "I was thanking you for this, Irisviel." Saber says.

"Saber?"

"For allowing me this honor. Thank you."

Irisviel pulls off her blindfold. The room has grown warm and stuffy since they began and the blankets beneath her are tangled. Saber still lays by her thighs, propped up on her elbow, wearing only her dress shirt against her fair skin. She's watching Irisviel with a strangely heated expression. Her blond hair is mussed up from Irisviel's non-to-gentle treatment of it.

She's beautiful like this but when she notices Irisviel smiling at her she seems to remember herself and looks away, hiding her smile against Irisviel's skin.

"How...knightly of you." Irisviel laughs."Then you're very welcome." A comfortable silence falls after that, and Irisviel is content to lay on her back in her now warm room with Saber's comfortable weight against her.

"I'd take it that you enjoyed yourself to then?" Irisviel asks eventually. The way the color rises to Saber's face makes Irisviel own break into a grin.

"Y-yes, of course. That is, I sought to my own needs as well," Saber meets her gaze again. "But I was more concerned about if you enjoyed yourself. That was the point in all of this. So, did you?"

Saber starts when Irisviel leans into her space.

"Wait, Irisviel, I have no problem with you wanting to kiss me but I haven't yet brushed my-wait, wait, I think you prefer it if I could-Iris-"

Irisviel slid a hand along Saber's jaw as she drew her into the kiss. Saber's embarrassment melts away rather quickly after that and Irisviel tangles her hands in Saber's hair once more, panting against the other woman's lips. She can taste herself on Saber's tongue.

"Yes, Saber," she says when she finally draws away, "I enjoyed it. You were wonderful. But I think this time I'd prefer to keep the blindfold off."

Saber's eyes lite up at 'this time' and Irisviel wonders how she could ever think this was something that both of them didn't want. With a gentle touch she tucked a few strands of silver hair behind Irisviel's ear.

_This is the kind of touch I'll miss the most_, Irisviel thinks, with Saber's lips soft against her own.


End file.
